Aquitance
by virus05
Summary: When the imperial strike The Evarian cruiser and her last thunderhawk get thrown back to 2007 they make an unlikely friendship..


Chapter 1

Colonel Sands slowly adjusted his weapon setting from burst to semi automatic, he lined up the guards head between his crosshairs.

"All units this is sands we are weapons free"

The guard turned just as Sands took second pressure on his rifle, the last thing he saw was a bright light as the 5.56mm bullet splattered what was left of his head onto the wall. The colonel heard just one single weapon report, as the rest of his squad started running into position around the warehouse.

"All units target is on the 3rd floor 1st office on the right, White take your team up the back and place the charge, Smith watch the front any one comes out i want to know 'bout it, Jones your with me were going in the windows"

"This is white, Roger that sir"

"Smith here no one comes in or out with out me knowing about it."

White slowly rounded the corner weapon up, safety off as the rest of his team moved to pre-determined positions around the perimeter. Colonel sands ran to the ladder that was on the side of the building, he crouched at the bottom and signalled for Jones to join him.

"Ill watch you go up then cover me got that Jones?"

"On my way sir"

Jones shouldered his weapon and began to climb up the ladders, while Sands watched for any sign of movement. Jones slowly lifted his head above the parapet and observed just a single guard watching the front of the building, he didn't look alert to Jones infact he looked down right bored, Jones slowly unholstered his suppressed pistol and silently brought it into aim.

The guard was just wondering if he'd seen something in the trees he started to lean forward to get a better look, Jones took second pressure on his pistol and it jerked once, the last thing the guard saw was Smith giving him the finger as the bullet passed through his brain.

Jones clambered onto the roof and set about finding an anchor point for the ropes, He'd just found one as Sands walked past him to inspect the damage.

"Nice shot Jones"

"Thanks Sands, Just another for the board"

Both men shared a light chuckle, as they pulled on their infrared goggles.

White and his team had just walked up the fire escape as the fire exit opened, and two guards wandered out onto the platform. The two guards looked out over the grounds, and turned to go inside, but just out of the corner of his eye one of the guards caught an odd movement out of the corner of his eye. White and his second Dirk Drew their pistols with blinding speed and fired a single shot at each guard and the two bodies slumped against the open door.

"Hey Sands look like we gotta' start the party early we got a couple of Tangos down here want me to make a move?"

"Roger that White were all set, what bout you Smith?"

"Were at the front now just waiting to join the party sir"

"Then all units GO! GO! GO!"

White and his team brought their M4 assault rifles into the shoulder as they stepped over the bodies and Started up the stairs to the 3rd level, Smith pulled the pins on two flash bangs and threw them through the open doorway at the front of the building, as soon as they detonated his team was thru the door and charging upstairs firing on the move. Sands and Jones threw their ropes over the side of the building and started to slide when they reached the windows of the office they came to a stop and unclipped two flashbangs.

"All units ready for entry into the office?"

"White here charges set and waiting sir!"

"Smith here were pinned at the end of the corridor we cant get through there's too many of them sir"

"Ok smith fall back to the entrance and get the helicopter in here for extraction, White Go on my orders!"

"Got it sir, on our way back downstairs"

"Waiting for your command sir"

Just as Smith came charging out of the entrance his team in tow, he started calling for extraction from the black hawk

"Hawk one this is team one requesting extraction!"

"Team one were 2 minutes out and heading in roger that"

"All Units GO! GO! GO!"

Sands pulled the pins on his flash bangs and threw them into the room they detonated just as white detonated the charge on the door. Sands and Jones then piled in through the windows, and fired on their first target the targets body guard, White came in and fired a single burst into the targets head.

"All targets down Head for the extraction zone"

The two teams ran to the window and gripped the ropes they threw them selves out of the window and into a controlled ropeslide, smith met them on the floor and they ran the 300 meters to the waiting helicopter. Just as they reached it the remaining guards started to fire, the bullets dug into and around the aircraft. Sands just jumped aboard as a bullet struck him in the left shoulder sending him spinning into the helicopter. The pilot threw the throttles open and took off as the rest of the team started to treat sands injury. The pilot had just cleared the tree tops when he spotted something on radar he glanced at his co-pilot who also had a confused look on his face. He checked its height and speed, incredibly it was going just over 300 meters a second and losing altitude at the same rate he just turned round to tell sands when there was an ungodly crash, they all turned and stared at where the building used to be, but this time it wasn't there in stead they were looking at something completely alien to them...


End file.
